One Chance
by MuSiCiSmEgaga
Summary: Summary: Rosalie is HUMAN. She has been dating a man called Edward Cullen for about a month. They have sex. And then Edward won't pick up the phone, or answer the door...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rosalie is HUMAN. She has been dating a man called Edward Cullen for about a month. They have sex. And then Edward won't pick up the phone, or answer the door...

ROSALIE'S POV

Thursday, February the 25th

Edward is so sweet. He decides to take me out to a nightclub. He never does anything for himself, always for me. I feel so selfish. I can't help it. I run out of the club, and he follows shortly.

"Rose?" Edward asks, pressing his face lightly against my cheek.

"I'm here," I whisper, frantically fidling with the buttons on his shirt. "There's something I need to tell you..."

Edward climbs into the car, and pulls me in too.

"Edward..." I try to stop him, but he's too determined.

"Shh..." he soothes me, and kisses my neck. Heat pours from his pale skin, and passion flutters in the car.

We collapse onto the backseat of his car. He fumbles at my purple, wrap, boob tube top, writhing to get it off my back. I pull at his Dolce and Gabana belt. Edward tears off his clothing, and I pull lightly at my Ralph Lauren, black, ruffled skirt.

We lie on the backseat, naked except for our underwear. Edward's tongue slips inside my mouth, and I don't resist, allthough I ought to.

"Edward, STOP!" I shout. I slap him for not stopping immediatly.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"Edward... I haven't told you everything," I start, as a small, burning tear creeps down my pale face.

2 HOURS LATER...

I told him everything. I trust him, now, with my life. My black heel taps the radio switch, and 'Give Me Novaciane' by Green Day switches on. I chuckle, and so does he. My hand creeps around the band of his breifs.

"Wait, Rose, are you sure you want to do this? After all that happened..." Edward's voice trembles.

"Yes. Just really add the 'love' into 'making love,'" I say, looking at his carpet.

Monday, March the 1st

Thursday was amazing. Possibly the best night ever. I now am learning to trust 'men' more.

I went to the doctor's at 5PM today. I need to speak to Edward desperately. I've walked to his house. No answer. I have called his phone seventy-two times. No answer. Next, I have to break in...

Tuesday, March the 2nd

I smash a window, and walk casually into his house and trudge up the stairs lightly. I decide to wait for him, so I sit on his bed, felling unwelcome.

Edward finally came home, but it took him half an hour to wander upstairs. He sees me, and his eyes grow wider.

"Rosalie? What... Why... are you here?" Edward stutters.

"I'm pregnant. Next time, pick up your ** phone!" I exclaim.

"Oh, my god..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Chance**

**By Spark Ember**

**Chapter 2 - Immortality**

I walk into my new kitchen. I smile lightly, and reach for Edward's hand. He grasps mine tightly. We purchased a new apartment - 3 bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, one large living room, a balcony, 3 bathrooms, and a storage closet. We have literally seen it only once.

Emmett & Bella, Alice & Jasper, and Carlisle & Esmee are coming over for dinner tonight, and I am making Italian, if it works. Edward sneaks up behind me and grabs my waist. He kisses me on my neck.

"Edward," I say. I turn around to face him.

"Babe, is it true? That you're half human, and half... like me? That you were raped about five years ago, and a vampire came to change you in the street, but you resisted the venom?" he blatantly asks. I sit down at my circle, glass table.

"That's not what happened," I begin. "I was raped about five years ago to the day, yes. A vampire smelled my open wounds that the rapist, Royce, had caused. I was turned into a half-vampire as soon as the venom and blood mixed. I acquired my vampire powers very quickly, and killed the vampire that had changed me. Since the venom had already been mixed with my blood, but hadn't been strong enough to change my whole body, I remained part human," I finish.

I open the door to greet the several immortals with a grunt.

"Hi."

My eyes turn red


End file.
